Until Death Separate Us, Again
by minaki16
Summary: Kisah Akihiko dan Minako, can't summary yet! Soalnya bakalan ngebocorin cerita jadinya! Bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hari kelulusan, 5 maret 2010**

"uhuk.. Uhuk!" lelaki berambut abu abu membuka pintu dengan kerasnya. Didapatinya gadis yang dia sayangi, tengah berbaring Di pangkuan robot berambut pirang. Akihiko mencarinya ke segala tempat di gekkoukan high school sampai akhirnya dia ingat telah berjanji untuk berkumpul di atap sekolah. 'Minako.. Ya tuhan untung saja dia disni' Dialah gadis yang telah dilupakannya selama berbulan bulan. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian selama ini.

"Minako!" Akihiko sanada berlari ke tempat kekasihnya. sontak gadis itu terbangun. Mata berwarna merah ruby itu membesar serta kaget melihat Akihiko yang berdiri terengah-engah di depannya.

"Aki.. Kamu-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan besar nan kuat Akihiko memeluk badannya dengan kuat tapi lembut.

Minako selalu merasa hangat saat Akihiko memluknya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia telah menunggu kehangatan seperti , Dia menunggu sangat lama. Bahkan terlalu lama bagi akal sehatnya. Dia bisa gila kalau terus dilupakan oleh semuanya.

"kamu baik - baik saja? Aku kira kamu akan meninggalkan ku lagi." ujar Akihiko.

Minako tidak dapat berkata apa apa. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya. Ia hanya ingin berada dipelukan Akihiko yang hangat, tidak ingin melepasnya. Tapi, cepat atau lambat dia tidak akan merasakan pelukan dari lelaki yang dia cintai. Karena dia akan pergi dari sisinya selamanya.

"maafkan aku karena telah melupakan Semuanya. Dark hour, tartarus, dan..." Akihiko terhenti dan pipinya merah merona.

"bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu" lanjut Akihiko.

Minako kaget dan menatap wajah Akihiko yang memerah seperti tomat. Pipinya pun ikut memerah lalu dia tersenyum manis kepada Akihiko. Akihiko balas tersenyum

"tapi sekarang semua mengingatnya". Minako menguburkan mukanya di dada Akihiko yang bidang dan kokoh. Minako dapat mendengar degupan jantung Akihiko yang sangat keras. Entah apakah itu karena dia lelah atau gugup.

"Minako.." oh, suara itu, suara yang telah lama dirindukannya. Nada yang serak tapi sangat halus memanggil namanya. Tanpa disadari, dia mengeluarkan air mata sambil tersenyum. Mata Minako mulai terasa berat, sangat berat. Tapi dia memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Minako belum bisa melepaskan Akihiko, dia masih ingin berada di dalam pelukannya yang hangat. 'oh, kumohon berikan aku waktu sebentar lagi. Ya, hanya sebentar lagi.' pikirnya

"starting now, we will never be apart" Akihiko mengeratkan pelukannya.

"i love you minako"

Hanya dengan mendengar kata itu, kata yang meyakinkan Minako untuk bisa melepaskannya. Melepaskan Akihiko sanada. Dan teman temannya yang selama ini telah membantunya. Minako ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada mereka, kebahagiaan yang telah lama mereka inginkan setelah kenangan pahit yang telah mereka lewati.

"i love you too Aki"

Angin berhembus pelan, seakan akan mengambil nyawa minako perlahan. Itu hari terakhir bagi Minako. Hari dimana dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Hari terakhir dia melihat dunia yang damai. Dan hari terakhir dia merasakan kehangatan Akihiko.

**1 tahun kemudian**

**Pagi hari, iwatodai**

Iwatodai, sungguh kota yang damai. Kehidupan terus berjalan seperti biasa. Well, bisa dibilang terlalu damai untuk sebuah kota. Kasus kasus tentang apathy sindrome hilang lambat laun berjalannya waktu. Walaupun bekas jejak strega tentang nyx masih berbekas. Kedamaian yang diciptakan oleh usaha dan kerja keras serta kepahitan hidup, oleh Minako arisato. Walaupun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Akihiko sanada, melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Pada pagi hari, Akihiko berlali kecil mengitari sudut kota iwatodai. Dia melewati tempat tempat yang pernah dia datangi bersama Minako. Akihiko menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu gerbang gekkoukan high. "Minako.." gumamnya. Sulit bagi Akihiko untuk melupakan Minako arisato. Pemimpin sekaligus perempuan yang memikat hatinya untuk pertama kalinya. "kau.. Terus menghantui ku ya" ujar Akihiko sambil tersenyum sedih.

Akihiko tenggelam ke pikirannya sendiri berdiri layaknya patung. 'dapatkah aku bertemu denganmu lagi?' pertanyaan yang berjuta kali ditanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuknya, agar minako dapat kembali ke pelukannya. Dering handphone menyadarkan Akihiko dari pikirannya yang dalam 'tch, seharusnya kumatikan saja hpku' akihiko menghela nafas setelah melihat nama di layar hpnya.

"ya? Ada apa mitsuru"

"aku dan yang lainnya akan mengunjungi gekkoukan high, kebetulan besok ada acara school trip dari yashogami high. Kau akan bersama kami untuk membantu."

"study tour, huh? Baiklah toh besok tidak ada acara"

"itu saja." mitsuru menutup hpnya.

Hmph, strict as ever, Gumamnya. Akihiko melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan sekolah yang penuh kenangan. Saat dia berputar, matanya membelalak kaget. Rambut berwarna coklat yang lembut terhempas ditiup angin. Matanya yang merah dan secerah ruby memandang sekolah Di hadapannya. 'tidak mungkin..' akihiko mengucek matanya, menyangka bahwa yang di depannya hanyalah hayalan semata. Dia.. Menghilang. "Tch, bayangan lagi." dia menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa kesal sekaligus sedih.

Akihiko malangkahkan kakinya yang semakin berat efek dari melihat bayangannnya. Selalu seperti Ini. 'Kenapa kau harus pergi secepat itu.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?' berentet pertanyaan lainnya terlintas dalam benak akihiko. Selalu terlintas, dan tidak pernah pergi. Itu sungguh mengganggu akihiko. Dia terus berlari tiada henti sampai akhirnya dia menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

Akihiko memandang anak tangga menuju kuil naganaki. Lagi lagi berdiri seperti patung. Dia berjalan menaiki anak tangga itu sambil mengenang masa lalunya.

_Tring.. tring.. _

_Bel berbunyi saat gadis itu menggoyangkan bellnya. Dia menepuk kedua tangannnya dan berdoa dengan serius sangat serius. _

_"apa yang kamu harapkan?"_

_"hmmm... A peace to the world and.."_

_"dan?"_

_"masa depan bersama Akihiko!"_

_"hahaha, kamu tidak perlu mengharapkannya"_

_"kenapa?" dia memiringkan kepalanya _

_"because, i don't take no as an answer." Akihiko mengelus kepalanya._

_"oh you!"_

_"i love you.."_

_"i love you too.."_

Akihiko berjalan ke arah kursi taman yang biasanya dia duduki bersama minako. "masa depan bersamamu.." Akihiko tersenyum sambil menatap ke bawah. Lalu dia menatap ke langit yang cerah. Angin berhembus lembut dengan pelan. Membuatnya mengantuk. Dia menutup matanya perlahan merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan.

"aku tidak menerima 'tidak sebagai jawaban"

**A/N NOTE! :**

**gak ada basa basi. Hanya butuh review untuk melanjutkan chapter 2 atau tidak.**

**Chapter 2 bakalan lebih panjang dari ini tentunya. Dan lebih banyak conversation lhoo!**

**Ada character persona 4 juga! Pokoknya gak bakalan nge boringin kayak yang ini. So please review ... *puppy eyes***

**Thank you soooo muuuch! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 she's back

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3! Got it memorized?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Akihiko tertidur lelap di kursi taman kuil naganaki. Matahari mulai menenggelamkan diri ke arah barat. Warna langit yang tadi berwarna biru cerah sekarang menjadi jingga. Damai. Sampai akhirnya suara anjing mengagetkannya.

"guuk.. Guuk!" gonggong anjing itu dengan keras.

"whoa! Apa?!" Akihiko kaget dan berteriak agak membentak anjing putih nan lucu itu.

"kaing.. kaing.." telinga koromaru menurun, matanya yang merah menatap Akihiko takut.

Akihiko tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala koromaru pelan. "maaf, ku kira kau siapa..".

"woof!" kupingnya berdiri lagi dan ekornya bergoyang dengan senang. Koromaru lalu menatap langit yang sudah hampir berwarna gelap. Akihiko mengikuti arah mata anjing itu. "Sudah selarut ini?! Selama apa aku tertidur..?" sontak Akihiko langsung berdiri. Lelaki itu menatap ke kuil."sepertinya kita harus berdoa untuk '_nya'_ dulu sebelum kembali ke asrama." ujar Akihiko kepada anjing berbulu putih disampingnya.

"woof!" balasnya sambil berlari ke kuil.

Sebelum meninggalkan kuil, Akihiko berdoa untuk Minako. Begitu juga dengan Koromaru. Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat dimata Akihiko. Lelaki itu mengelus kepala koromaru "kau merindukannya juga bukan?" Koromaru menutup matanya "woof!" Akihiko hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

Dia berdoa untuk minako, berdoa untuk bisa menemuinya lagi. Tapi.. Apakah itu mungkin? Apakah dia dapat kembali kepelukannya lagi? Akankah Minako mengenalnya bila dia bertemu disuatu tempat? Kesabaran Akihiko mulai menipis "argh! Semua pertanyaan ini bisa membuatku gila!" dia lalu berjalan menuruni tangga kuil sambil mengejar koromaru yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu lelaki itu dengan sabar.

Sementara itu...

**Back alley, palownia mall.**

Pintu berwarna biru dengan desain elegan tiba tiba muncul entah darimana. Di saat itu jugalah keluar gadis berambut coklat dan berpakaian sekolah dari dalam pintu itu. Mata ruby nya berkeliling mempelajari setiap sudut di tempat ia menginjakan kakinya. Dia pun menghela nafas dengan panjang. Dia tidak mengingat apa pun. Untuk apa dia disini? 'aku.. Ingin bertemu dengannya..' ya.. Dia, lelaki yang menghantuinya setiap saat. Lelaki yang membuatnya tetap bertahan melawan nyx.

"Akihiko.."

Triing tring...

"ngh...!" kepalanya tiba tiba terasa sakit, dia meremas kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. saat itu, kepalanya terasa kosong. Dia.. Tidak mengingat apa pun. _Oh dear_.. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

_**Pergi ke moonlight bridge..**_

Siapa? Suara siapa itu..? Ah, tidak perduli siapa itu, mungkin dia memang harus ke moonlight bridge. Nalurinya berkata begitu. Yang penting sekarang adalah dia harus menemukan seseorang yang mengenalnya. Dan alasan dia berada disini. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah cahaya di depannya.

**Moonlight bridge**

Akihiko berlari kecil bersama Koromaru. Sesekali dia menyuruhnya untuk memperlambat larinya yang terlaru cepat. Tiba tiba dia terhenti. Seperti ada yang memanggilnya tapi siapa? Dia berbalik ke belakang mencari asal suara itu. "woof..". Anjing itu mengelus hidungnya ke tangan Akihiko. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anjing itu. Tepat saat dia mulai berlari lagi, dia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu tersungkur ke tanah.

"aduuh..." rintih gadis yang terjatuh.

"Woof!" koromaru berlari ke arah gadis itu dan menjilati pipinya sampai ia terjatuh. "ow! Hahaha, hentikan, geli!" pintanya. Akihiko bingung melihat adegan itu. Suara itu, sepertinya dia pernah mendengarnya. Tapi dimana? Dan Koromaru tidak akan menjilati apalagi menyerang orang yang tidak dia kenal. Sikap Koromaru yang seperti itu hanya ditujukan untuk seseorang. 'aneh.. Tidak mungkin itu dia.'

Akihiko langsung menawarkan tangannya dan meminta maaf. "kamu tidak apa - apa?" gadis itu menerima tangannya dan bangun sambil mengelus Koromaru "maafkan aku, aku tidak-" mata Akihiko langsung membesar melihat gadis yang ditabrak olehnya itu. Rambut coklat yang halus dan dikuncir kuda, penjepit rambut yang membentuk angka romawi XXII, telebih lagi.. Mata yang bagaikan ruby bersinar cerah. Dia mengenakan baju gekkoukan high. 'tidak mungkin..'. Akihiko mengulurkan tangannya "Minako.."

Matanya membesar, kaget. "y-ya?". Jawabnya dengan latah. 'tapi.. Bagaimana-' pikirannya terhenti saat Akihiko menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya. Minako membeku, dia merinding. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Dia tidak mengenalnya, tapi kenapa dia mengenalku? Pikirnya.

"ini benar kamu..? Minako?" ujarnya lagi. Minako terkaget badannya gemetar sementara pikirannya masih bertanya tanya. "i-iya, Minako, M-minako Arisato" Jawabnya gugup. Dia harus bertanya bagaimana dia bisa mengenalnya. "ngg.. Bagaimana bisa kamu-" lagi lagi, kalimatnya terpotong saat Akihiko memeluknya dengan erat. Mata ruby nya membelalak.

Dia dipeluk oleh orang yang tidak dia kenali. Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa yang dia rasakan hanya kehangatan, dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Sebaliknya dia merasa aman dipeluknya, sangat aman . Seakan akan tidak ada bahaya di dunia. 'oh, sungguh nyaman'

Minako balas memeluk Akihiko. Hangat.. Nyaman.. Minako tidak ingin melepasnya. Dia ingin tetap seperti ini. Tiba tiba, air mata mengalir di pipinya yang putih pucat. Entah mengapa, Minako mengenal lelaki ini. Dan sepertinya dia sangat merindukannya.

"Akihiko.." nama itu keluar begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu berasal darimana. Nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Akihiko tersenyum. Sudah lama dia menunggu itu. Suara yang manis memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Badannya yang hangat, berada di pelukannya tidak seperti dulu saat dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang . Seperti salju. Walaupun yang sekarang dia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan tubuhnya yang mungil.

Dia tidak perduli dari mana atau bagaimana dia bisa kembali. Yang penting sekarang adalah permohonannya sudah terkabul. Permohonan yang dia inginkan setiap hari, setiap saat. Kali ini bukan hanya bayangan, kali ini adalah kenyataan. Minako Arisato, benar benar ada disini, dia hidup, dan berada dipelukannya.

Akihiko melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Minako. Dia tersenyum manis dan Minako balas tersenyum. Akihiko mengakuinya, dia sangat, sangat, merindukan senyuman manis itu. "aku sangat merindukanmu Minako.." Akihiko mengelus pipinya dengan pelan

_'oh dear.._ Apa yang harus ku katakan..' kepanikan Minako terukir jelas di mimik wajahnya. Bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang lelaki ini. "ada apa?" Akihiko mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata berwarna abu abu memandang matanya.

Minako dapat merasakan pipinya memerah. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. 'tuhan.. Tolong aku..' Minako menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata abu abu yang masih terukir jelas dia sedang bingung. "se-sebenarnya.. Aku tidak mengenalmu"

Mendengar itu Akihiko terkaget hampir melompat ke belakang 'Dia.. Dia bercanda kan?!' tunggu, mungkin dia salah mendengar. "a-apa? Bisa tolong diulangi?". Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan lantang dan memperbesar volume suaranya "Aku sebenarnya tidak mengenalmu.". Tunggu, dia bercanda bukan? Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya? "t-tapi kamu tidak melakukan apapun saat aku menyentuhmu, bahkan memelukmu!"

Akihiko menaruh tangannya di pundak Minako. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh mungilnya bergetar "kamu bercanda bukan?! Iya kan?!" dia menggoncangkan tubuh Minako dengan keras. Akihiko menatap matanya, terukir jelas rasa takut dari matanya. Gadis itu menggeleng. "tolong.. Lepaskan.. Sakit.." pinta gadis itu. Akihiko menyadari matanya berkaca kaca membendung air mata yang ia tahan. Akihiko menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pegangannya.

Laki laki itu membelakangi Minako. Mengerikan. Setelah dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya, sekarang dia malah merasa takut kepadanya. "kaiing.." Koromaru mengeluskan hidungnya ke tangan Minako yang masih bergetar. Minako tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia lalu balik menatap punggung Akihiko. 'he's trembling..' badan Akihiko memang bergetar hebat. Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa apa. Akihiko membalikan badannya menghadap Minako.

"apa benar kamu tidak mengingat apapun?" tanya Akihiko. Gadis itu menatap ke tanah. Menghindari tatapan matanya. Lalu ia mengangguk kecil. "Begitukah.." lagi lagi keheningan di antara mereka , dia benar benar melupakan dirinya. Inikah rasanya dilupakan oleh seseorang yang kau sayangi? Sepertinya begitu. Karena sekarang , hati Akihiko serasa di cabik cabik.

"lebih baik kamu ikut aku ke asrama" minako menatapnya kaget. "tenang saja. Kamu mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu." 'bahkan lebih mengenalmu dari dirimu sendiri' lanjutnya dalam hati. "baik.. Umm.." Akihiko tersenyum pada Minako. "Akihiko, Akihiko sanada. Tapi panggil saja Aki. Kamu biasa memanggilku dulu" Minako memiringkan kepalanya "t-tapi.. Apakah benar tidak apa apa? Karena sepertinya kamu lebih tua dariku.." jawabnya ragu.

"memang, tapi tak apa, aku justru tidak suka dengan panggilan _senpai_" jawabnya dengan senyum yang manis. Akihiko berusaha menyingkirkan perasaannya saat ini. Untuk sementara.

Minako hanya menunduk masih ragu tentang panggilan lelaki yang berdiri di depannya. Akihiko tertawa melihat wajah bingug Minako. 'so cute' gumamnya dalam hati. Mendengar tawa Akihiko, Minako menatapnya, kemudian wajahnya menjadi merah. "tapi, kamu bisa memanggilku Akihiko. But no senpai." ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu.

Ekspresi Minako berubah menjadi ekspresi senang. "ayo pergi, sebelum bertambah malam.". Akihiko mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "woof!" koromaru mengikutinya dari belakang begitu juga dengan Minako.

**Iwatodai dorm**

Di perjalanan, mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Mungkin karena Akihiko tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara Minako bermain bersama Koromaru. Well, mungkin Minako juga tidak tau harus bertanya apa. Kenyataan bahwa Minako melupakan dirinya, masih mengganggu pikiran Akihiko. _Nightmare do comes true_. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di asrama."kita.. Sudah sampai" Akihiko membuka pintu asrama.

Keadaan di asrama tidak pernah berubah, mereka menyambut Akihiko yang memasuki _lounge. _Semuanya berkumpul di lounge kecuali fuuka yamagishi dan ken amad. Minato arisato juga tidak ada di _lounge._

"yo Akihiko senpai! Welcome back!"sambut junpei iori dengan suara yang berisik nan keras. "woof!" koromaru berjalan menuju junpei. "selamat datang juga Koromaru!" Terdengar suara yukari takeba yang memarahinya "kecilkan suaramu _stupei_!". Shinjiro aragaki muncul dengan sifatnya yang seperti biasa "shut your damn mouth, kalian tidak tahu kalian itu sangat mengganggu hah?!" Tak lama terjadi perang dunia ke10 di dalam asrama.

Tawa kecil mitsuru kirijo terdengar samar "tidak ada yang berubah benar Akihiko?". Akihiko tertawa kecil "ya, lagipula.." Akihiko memutar kepalanya ke arah Minako yang tengah mengintip. Lelaki itu menyingkir dan memperlihatkan Minako.

Sontak mitsuru berdiri dari sofanya dengan kaget. Melihat mitsuru berdiri dengan kaget, Shinjiro, yukari, dan junpei berhenti dan mengikuti arah pandang mitsuru. Mereka pun langsung membatu.

"MINAKO?!"

* * *

**A/N NOTE :**

**Okay! Chapter 2 is up! Makasih banyak buat yang review! *bent down* maklum masih norak. Kan author baru. Oh iya, maaf ya! Di chapter ini gak di ceritain pas school trip! Tapi di chapter 3 sudah pasti Dan di cap dinas. Hehehe...**

**Kayaknya yang ini bikin jenuh deh.. Dan jelek. I'm not confident about this one :(.. Kalo ada yang salah, please tell me. I want to give the best for you all! Kritik dan saran akan selalu di terima.**

**Di sini aku sengaja naruh Akihiko tinggal di asrama. Soalnya aku gak ngerti soal jurusan kuliah or what ever it is. Karena aku masih 5 tahun lagi baru menjalani masa kuliah. Hehe. Tapi kalo ada yang mau bantuin gakpapa kok. Nanti bisa di atur di chapter selanjutnya! Dan Minato sengaja juga aku masukin. Supaya bisa dibikin sequel.**

**Njoko21 : makasih reviewnya! Tenang aja.. Shinjiro ada kok. Kalo ada Akihiko tapi gak ada Shinjiro gak afdol rasanya. Tapi nanti ya! :)**

**Sp-Cs : ok! Gak bakal lupa lagi deh. Thanks juga reviewnya! **

**Ps : coba denger concrete angel by martina mcbride. Pas banget sama apa yang dilaluin sama minako. Mungkin. At least that's my bikin fic ini sambil dengerin lagu ini.**


End file.
